Greek stories
by Shirleycakes
Summary: Short little stories on athena, Nike., and their crazy Olympian family.
1. Chapter 1

I was furious, vehemently jealous, hurt, betrayed by my own blood. I paced growling in front of a bored Thoth holding a watermelon like it was a precious baby. I hadn't told him why I was so angry to bitter to speak. He dragged a bench to me and grabbed a bowl from one of his followers making it hold the watermelon in place. He waived me over to sit with him. He had dark skin and was slender the Egyptian god of knowledge abhorred exercise with a passion. His yellow catlike eyes commanding me to spill. I landed on the seat heavily hands clenched into fists so I wouldn't strangle anyone.

"Sweet heart can you give me my rubber bands." A maiden worshipper humbly gave it to him.

"What are we even doing?" I raised my arms exasperated yet curious.

"Relax Athena we're doing SCIENCE." The mortals backed away fearfully at the word and it was wise of them to do so. Me and Thoth were big believers of science and all its branches more than magic. Interested now I gritted my teeth and waited for him to continue. He took a rubber band and had me help him put it around the watermelon in the middle.

"This could take a while so how about telling me who was dumb enough to anger the goddess of war and we can go kill them. How does that sound?'' we grabbed another band and taking a deep breath I started.

"I was sitting on the fountain in Olympus admiring Eos the dawn goddess bring in the morning when Eros the god of desire came springing from the clouds to me. Smiling the little runt asked me if I was okay with it. I had no idea what he was talking about and told him so. Now he was grinning mischievously the pink haired idiot and said I quote I know a secret you might want to hear. Annoyed I told him I didn't care what he had to say and leave. He just giggled and cautiously leaned to my ear." I stopped the blind rage that had consumed me earlier was starting to cool down. Thoth gave me a small smile and shooed his followers out providing us with privacy.

"He said that Ares had proposed to Nike and she had agreed." I slumped my shoulders empty and sad. I didn't know why I felt so terrible Nike was my friend and Ares was my (occasionally annoying brute) brother, I should be happy but instead felt regret and a vast hollow ache in me. The watermelon squeezed by a hundred of rubber bands was no longer oval but hourglass shaped and that cheered me up a bit. Thoth contemplated before saying "you know sometimes facts get mixed up perhaps you should ask Ares or Nike instead of taking Eros word for it." But what if it was true. The thought of confronting them was terrifying and I didn't wasn't to look upon their joyful faces now or ever. Before I could process this further the watermelon exploded, parts flying everywhere. Thoth had red fruit on his short cropped banana colored hair and I didn't look much better. We both burst out laughing; he wiped some of his skin.

"Just what I expected to happen."

"Yes the results were a great surprise Thoth." I said sarcastically smiling, my grey eyes clashing with his golden ones.

Rising he brushed us clean; snapping his fingers a fresh clean skirt on him and a clean white Egyptian dress for me. He called for his assistants to bring in an umbrella and handed it to me. Confused but not liking where this was going I opened my mouth to speak when he called on the power of Isis and I was teleported out. The world spun and I willed it to stop and wished I hadn't. I was in Athens outside a small building that sold food. There was me, the hundreds of my passing citizens, and Nike and Ares staring at me surprised, tea at hand. Nike was wearing the purple kimono I bought in Asia with blue butterflies on it; she frequently liked to "borrow" my clothes and never return them not that I cared much, I enjoyed watching her wear my clothing. Now however I just felt sickened, used and everything else bad in the world.

"Oh uh my bad… wrong stop," I pointed behind my shoulder "err I'll just go." And speed walked out of there trying to get lost in the crowd.

Unfortunately the afternoon was beginning to end and people were disappearing into their homes. I kept walking until a familiar delicate small white hand stooped me but I didn't turn to face her.

"Hey what's wrong you could've joined us?" I really didn't want to. I knew I just knew there was a concerned expression on her face and my heart put on a few tons.

"No it's alright you go back I was just in the neighborhood…" I wanted to hit myself for sounding so stupid.

"Ares already left, said he had something to do and I was worried about you. You looked like you were being chased by death." Ah the perks of being immortal and knowing the phrase will never apply to you. She came around me all beautiful in my kimono... my kimono which she wore to her date with Ares. Anger coursed through me again.

"Tell me what's wrong," putting her hand on my bicep. Normally that would be all it took for me to give her anything she desired but now it just felt like a terrible burn. I shrugged her off glaring.

"Nothing's wrong go away." Now it was her turn to frown.

"No just tell me."

"I said go away."

"I won't"

"This is my city and I'm telling you to leave." I was shaking and so did she never like to be bossed around and I didn't like it when people didn't follow my orders. Nike was shorter than me; she didn't look like a warrior with her small frame, light brown hair and crimson eyes (mortals see hazel), cute dimples, creamy skin, perfect teeth… and what am I saying! The point is you wouldn't think she could be so fierce. Even though I was one of the top three most beautiful goddesses in Olympus anyone could clearly identify me as a warrior.

"Stop acting pigheaded and tell me!" I was sure one of my arteries was about to burst. I was starting to feel uncomfortable I never shouted at Nike.

"Are you seeing Ares?" I blurted out.

"What?"

"Are you seeing Ares?" more loudly.

"What does that have to do with anything and how does whom I'm seeing even matter?" she was cross.

"It just does and you haven't answered." I was getting desperate shifting from foot.

"Who I'm seeing doesn't concern you."

"I want my kimono back and the rest of my clothes." Inwardly I cringed not liking how I sounded so much like a child. Nike gawked at me not believing what she was hearing but I said it and wouldn't back down.

"Fine!"

"And all those perfumes from Egypt."

"Those were a gift from you! Whatever sure; anything else?" she wasn't even looking at me anymore and I felt horrible.

"I want my pet owl back too." That got her attention and she looked at me incredulous. He was my pet owl but he favored Nike more and it was cute watching Nike pet him; he loved her but Nike wasn't really into owls just hawks she did grow fond of him after years of bonding.

"No," she said firmly.

"Give him back Nike." We were brooding so powerfully that an invisible dome was made by us and mortals went out of their way to bypass, the street became empty.

"You know what come talk to me when you're in a better mood." She walked away from me and I shouted "I expect him to be in my house by midnight." Huffing I went the opposite way when I felt raindrops hit my face. The sky was cloudy and all of a sudden started to pour heavily. Thanks dad.

Automatically on impulse before I realized what I was doing I crossed the yards separating us and held the umbrella above Nikes head. She faced me and I looked away blushing at my actions and glared at the ground like it was its fault for all the troubles in my life. She tried to scoot closer to me so we both could be covered but then Nike would get partially wet and that would defeat the whole purpose. I shook my head positioning the umbrella to shield her fully and I was getting soaked so instead of getting into another argument with her I began walking leaving her no choice. We made it to my nearest private homes located in Athens not saying anything on the way there. I shut the umbrella once we got inside leaving it on the floor; I and the umbrella were creating a big puddle which I'd have to clean later.

Nike was quiet behind me, looking at the reflection of my suspended shields on the white marble walls I saw Nike blushing interested on the floor, ceiling, pillars, paintings, and then glance at me only to look quickly away swallowing thickly to look at something else. She caught me watching her and said "your clothes…the rain…you can see…uh." My white dress had become see through, thank you Thoth because this is another thing I needed.

"Oh sorry." I dried myself up using my powers but my body was still seeable. On the way here we had tried to call the goddess Isis for help but she had not answered so Nike was stuck in my house till the rain cleared. I didn't bother changing clothes never really caring for appearances besides Nike was a woman.

"You can stay here until the rain stops." I closed the door to my room and dropped like the dead on my soft cushion bed. Emotionally exhausted I fell asleep.

When I was sleeping my body got into defense mode ready to snap anyone's neck at any little movement except Nikes. So half asleep groggy I felt a weight settle on the bed move closer and heard raindrops softly hitting the room. Opening one eye I saw Nike wearing some pajamas she kept here nearing me slowly as if she wasn't sure if it was okay. Moderately awake I opened my arms to her and she used my left arm as a pillow. Embracing her I snuggled into her back and she shivered so I pulled her even closer wanting my body heat to warm her faster.

"Are you warm? I could get some blankets." I asked.

"No I mean yes I'm warm definitely warm thanks." She was facing the wall. Humming I said okay and was drifting back to sleep when Nike spoke again.

"I'm not seeing Ares."

"Huh?" I was tired my normally quick brain was too tired to understand.

"We went on one date but decided to remain friends and just hung out today… as FRIENDS." Peace warmed my heart and I repeated okay again. Then I kissed the top of her head before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(Why is it that I'm bombard with imagination during school, studying and about to go to sleep but not when I'm not busy. Sorry if there are any errors don't really spend so much time editing and revising too lazy orz)

The three butchers of mankind, starters of war, and spawns of Zeus miserably dragged themselves up the long flight of Olympus stairs too tired to fly or teleport. Ares the teenage god of war was scratched viciously on his chest and had bloody bandages loosely wrapped around his torso and pressed a hand to his bruised ribs. Eris wincing every step of the way, had missing patches of blond hair burned off and blackened skin in some areas. Athena looked worse than road kill; tunic and pants torn barely holding on to her figure, black hair covered in blood rolled down, dripping off her nose and chin. She also had a nasty open gash on her shoulder.

They had just returned from a mission from Zeus. They had to cross a long never ending dessert where giant carnivorous worms like sharks came out from the sand trying to swallow them whole. After that they had to march to the freezing cold lands where horse sized wolves chased them and ice giants had spotted them and thrown boulders trying to squash them like ants. They only escaped to make it to the hostile lands of dry orange mountains where the air was polluted, no animal life to hunt, and even the grass tried to kill you. They climbed a super steep volcano fending off mutated birds with giant bat wings and the skull of a baby. Once they made it to the top of the active volcano they took a step forward and let gravity do the rest. A dragon that lived there hungry for lunch saw them and blew raging hot fire at them. They managed to avoid getting severe burns and plunged into the blue lava.

It wasn't hot just warm and dense but they managed to swim deeper. That is until a band of mermaids attacked them one biting Athena on the shoulder. They killed a majority of them and the last few surviving ones retreated. Ultimately reaching the ominous darkness they were the next moment swimming upwards gasping hot air and swam to the gray shore. They had come from a tiny little pond with purple water. Their gloomy surroundings was populated by the walking dead. Literally, skeletons eagerly ambushed them trying to tear of the meat in their bodies. After fighting them all of which took hours a man in a grey cloak holding onto a staff came to them shooing the skeletons away like flies. Athena calmly told him why they were there and the old man shook his head astonished. He gave it to them apologizing for all the work they had to go through to get here and also for not being able to give them an easier passage out. With a heavy heart they fought their way back home all the previous monsters happy for a rematch.

"All this for a flower." Eris growled out cracking her neck.

"Could have been worse." Ares said hiding a wince.

"We almost became popsicles, a dog snack, digested by worms, and fish food!" Eris snapped.

"Guys lets just give it to father so Hera can forgive him and we can all move on with our immortal lives." Athena said as they finally reached the last steps. Hebe excitedly greeted them from the gates waving wildly and thought to hug them but stopped when she saw their injuries.

"Athena you said it was going to be an easy mission. Are you okay? You're not going to die are you? I have nectar here." They took it grateful.

"No Hebe we'll be fine now thanks."

"Oh man that hits the spot." Eris said closing her eyes in bliss.

"So was it a success?" Hebe asked.

"If you consider being mauled a couple times trying to get a flower a success than yes." Athena answered and then drank savoring the taste.

"Last time I do something like this for dad." Ares said bitterly.

"Athena I can take it to him, you guys go freshen up and nap, you look like you need it." Hebe said with a soft concerned smile.

"3 weeks of no sleep to be exact." Athena said giving the precious flower to her. Hebe looked at them then flower disappointment clear on her face.

"Not what I expected it to look like." It did look a regular flower the type you would always accidentally step on.

"The flower of forgiveness works, forget what it looks like." Ares said they had tested it themselves on the way back and came to despise it not liking their anger at their dad fading away. However, the siblings were good at clinging to hate.

"Make sure to deliver it to him Hebe." Athena said with authority. Hebe pouted muttering she wasn't a child anymore but gods always took advantage of her innocence. Athena ruffled the bannana colored hair of Hebe affectionally.

The three gods trudged to their homes. Unfortunately that meant passing the open green field where gods were allowed to merry around. It was vacant except for the winged sibling children of the night; Zelus,Bia, and Kratos.

"Olives, troubles, and temper tantrum where you are you guys going?" Zelus shouted aloud. Athena, Eris, and Ares tensed up they had their backs to them wanting to hopefully sneak through them. Eris smiled painfully "They're just asking for it." Athena sighed turning to the winged gods and frowned.

"Where's Nike?"

"Kidnapped earlier by Aphrodite. No idea why, said she'll return her later." Bia said resting on the grass.

"You guys look like dog droppings." Kratos said his head tilted a bit to the side.

"Like you're so pretty." Eris retorted.

"Our red skinned friends from across the world came by. Left us a present why not play." Kratos pointed at a small sphere wrapped with fur.

"Maybe another time we just came back from a mission as you can obviously tell and want to go home." and with that they turned away ready to walk off when they heard the winged sibling whisper.

"Guess even they have limits..."

"heard it was for a flower."

"They're so weak can't even play a match."

Angry red symbols appeared on their foreheads and their eyes glowed a terrifying red.

"You want to play! We'll destroy you!" Eris hissed out. Dark energy bubbled inside them.

A few hours later, Ares, Athena, and Eris were on their knees trying to catch their breaths and wiling the dark circles in their vision to disappear. The winged siblings were out of breath too but no where near as exhausted.

"I(gasp) swear you- tell anyone about this(another gasp) and I'll rip your throats out during your sleep." Ares threatened. The winged siblings could only shrug. They managed to get up still breathing quickly.

"Good game." Bia said scratching her cheek.

"Good game I-" Athena stopped internal radar beeping. She turned her head to the right and so did the others but Ares and Athena's eyes widened comically. Aphrodite and Nike were only wearing a two piece swim suit and were covered in oil. Nike kept glaring while Aphrodite kept apologizing for what had happened.

"What happened." Zelus said incredulously. Aphrodite hesitated and Nike gave her a cold look.

"Never mention it."

"Agreed."

The others were confused.

"Hey where did Ares and Athena go."

"Athena was here!" Nike almost shouted.

"Yeah she saw you two come in." Nike reached achieved a new blush level at the thought of Athena seeing her dressed in this.

Ares and Athena were walking side by side taking care of their bleeding noses.

"Geez at this rate we'll definitely die of blood loss." Ares said wiping his nose with his dirty torn skirt.

"Would have been a nice sight to die to, aye sis." Ares said gently elbowing his sister.

"Shut up Ares."


	3. After the Iliad

[Figured out how to add chapters :)

Bia, Zelus, and Kratos sat back curiously watching a withering Athena get glared at with all the heat of Hell from Nike. Poseidon next to Athena kept snickering behind fresh squid tentacle still wiggling around and Hestia tried to ease Athena's discomfort with a motherly smile. Olympus was celebrating the end of the Trojan war and all the gods had been invited, luckily the hall was extremely spacious and all the gods were able to sit in the long table. At the end were the main gods with Zeus and Hera in the middle, Hades and Poseidon facing each other. Then the rest of the pantheon; the winged siblings were near the superior gods of the hierarchy.

"Athena looks ready to either bolt or punch my father in the face. Who does the seating arrangement." Triton said chuckling.

"Its strange Athena is the only person Nike is never angry w- well not furious with ." Bia said.

"And why is your old man so happy." Zelus asked leaning forward like they were planning a conspiracy.

"Athena had been journeying with Odysseus guarding his ship. My father is angry at Odysseus for blinding one of his sons, but," he glanced at Poseidon making sure he wasn't listening. " he couldn't do anything until now in fear of angering Athena into using Grazis."

Zelus shivered "who'd want to. The twin weapon of Gungir, never misses its target.'

"Sounds like somebody's watching Athena practice." Bia said suggestively.

"What?" Nike exclaimed paying to the conversation.

"Joining into the conversation are you? Perfect not to poke my nose but why the venomous glare, I think I see a dark scorch forming on Athena's neck." Kratos said twirling the wine in his golden cup. It was like all the lights that illuminated the hall turned to point at Nike giving her the spot light.

"Its hard imagining Athena doing anything to anger you." Bia said.

"Who said I was angry." Nike said crossing her arms and settling into her chair, the others gave her unconvinced looks.

"Normally you two are the chummiest of friends and you guys haven't seen much of each other until after the war." Zelus continues playing with his long brown locks. "when you were crowning Hera, Poseidon, and her you rather slammed the wreath to Athena's head harshly and forced a smile on." Nike's siblings and Triton looked at her concerned.

" I was having a bad day leave it at that." They all sighed dejectedly and asked Triton to continue.

"He went to Zeus and Zeus told her she can't be to involved with Odysseus anymore." Nike scorned at the name.

"Don't you like Odysseus? Word is he's Athena's lover." Zelus said joking. Nike managed to keep her alcohol in her mouth and set her jaw harder turning away at the same time Athena turned hers to them. Athena visibly paled and started picking at her food like a sulking child that knows they're in trouble.

"Ah if looks could kill." Kratos muttered to Bia.

(Nike's home)

"Tell us why you're upset." they continued to prod and she was starting to get aggravated. She sighed drying off her light brown hair after coming out of her steaming bath. Her older siblings made themselves at home; Bia and Zelus lying on her bed, Kratos on a chair feet on the table. She pushed his feet of scowling.

"What do the mortals say... frowning gives you lines or something." Bia said.

"Thats just a myth. Hera looks perfectly fine with me." Zelus countered.

"Is it because the achaens won the war." Kratos asked not getting veered of topic.

"No." Nike said tired. Kratos stayed quiet thinking.

"Ahh, the old my best friend is dating the guy I like." he said sagely. They all gave her a pitiful look while Nike blinked owlishly.

"Oh Nike were so sorry. It'll be alright." Bia said hugging her.

"Wait-"

"No one can blame you, Odysseus is a very handsome mortal. Now that Athena is forbidden to be with him you can go-"

"He's married and has a kid!" Nike exclaimed. Zelus waved dismissively.

"Your a thousand times more beautiful than any mere mortal."

"I'll want to meet him you should bring him over." Kratos said standing and flexing his muscles.

"I'm not-"

"We all say that were not in love when in truth we are. Don't worry Nike first we want to make sure he's worthy of your affection and then-"

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! IM JEALOUS." Nike rushed out before they could interrupt her. They all stood shocked absorbing this in.

"If your not in love with him..." Bia trailed.

"And why are you jealous of..." Kratos tried.

"And today with Athena..." Zelus said. Nike was as red as a tomatoe, hands clenched but staring up at them straight on waiting for it to click.

"ohhh." They all said in unison. An awkward cloud came over them.

"Are you sure its not you know..." Bia stopped starring at Nike's shoulder.

"Not a phase." Kratos finished for her. Nike looked ashamed for a second, regretting telling them.

"Not that we care," Zelus said before they dug their grave any deeper, "its just that you've always been with mortal men before." She had in fact even given birth to some demigod heroes. Nike sighed sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Yeah your right its just a phase, it'll pass." She starred at the wall looking embarrassed and miserable. Bia guilty hugged her.

"Hey come on were greek at one point were going to become pan sexual look at Zeus, Apollo, and Aphrodite." Zelus said.

"How long have you felt this way?" Kratos inquired. Nike chose not to answer.

"Its just a phase." Nike said and Zelus cringed knowing self-denail when he saw it.

"Athena is very beautiful and kind no one can blame you for falling for her." He continued thinking back in the past, "When you're together it looks like Athena's only goal in life is making you happy; and yours is to constantly to be tempting her."

"I dont flirt with her!" Nike was horrified not liking where this was going.

"Oh you pass it off as being the closeness of best friends but now it seems that your hands were to adventures for their own good. This reminds me of Archilles and patroclus." Zelus said grinning and Nike baffled tried to stammer something out.

"Alright enough teasing our sister. You do realize Zelus was joking about the whole lover thing right?" Bia said trying not to recall all the now obvious ways Nike held to Athena.

"Thats just it, I think its true." Nike said unhappily.

"What are you sure? I always thought Athena was either asexual or demi-sexual." Bia asked.

"Or Nike sexual." Zelus said under his breath.

"I found her kissing Odysseus inside his tent just when the achaeans were getting ready to depart. Odysseus was angry at being interrupted and Athena immediately recognized me even though I was disguised. He barked at me and Athena had to hold me back from punching his face. So I punched her instead and left, she tried to follow and I said," Nike frowned at herself "very mean stuff. We've been ignoring each other since." Nike corrected herself, " well atleast until the crowning ceremony where I had to stop myself from jamming it down her head and strangling her with it." Nike finished. Kratos tried to hold his laugher at the last part.

"I bet Poseidon would have loved to seen that." Zelus and Nike shared a smile.

"Im sure there was a good reason for doing that." Bia tired.

"There is, Odysseus is the reincarnation of Pallas." She said defeatedly. Bia blinked.

"As in The Pallas?"

"As in your childhood friend Pallas." Nike said.

"This isn't right." Kratos said holding his chin.

"Yeah I'm sure Athena loves you Nike." Zelus said causing Nike to blush again.

"What? No i was talking about my baby sister pinning for someone who would rather be with a mortal, even if it is just a phase." Kratos clarified. "This is a phase right?"

Nike hesitated for a half second before nodding trying to reassure herself.

"Zeus made Aphrodite fall in love once but she snapped out of it later. Maybe the rascal Eros shot you when you weren't paying attention with one of his love arrows. Why not go to him and force him to remove it" Kratos suggested.

"Yes." Nike agreed. She was hurting painfully, her heart felt compressed.

(Cupids place)

"I'm busy." the pink haired boy huffed. Rocks, Paper, thoughts, scrolls, and bark fell from the sky; names written on them, prayers to bring loved ones together.

"Clearly, however, we have urgent business with you to talk about." Kratos said."Undo the love spell you placed on my sister."

"Love spell?" He started smiling amused.

"Make her not like Athena." Bia said simplifying it. Eros gasped hand over his heart.

"Never, impossible! I can't undo whats fated in the universe." Eros shook his head.

"Oh you will." Kratos said cracking his knuckles. Eros raised his small arms up defensively.

"Let me clarify that; I can't. They're soulmates the consequences could be deadly. Emphasis on soul mate."

"Soulmate!" Nike gaped.

"Mhmmm. Not even Aphrodite and Zeus is allowed to temper with that." The siblings were at a loss at what to do.

(The three protective siblings walking Nike back home)

"Maybe you should talk to Athena. She should know about you being her soulmate." Bia said.

"I'd die. She might not want to... it would be to weird."

"You have to tell her Nike. Its special not every god can have their soulmates at their sides for eternity." Kratos spoke quietly.

"And try to not punch her again." Zelus said.

"Cant promise anything." Nike said smirking. She went serious again.

"I don't know if she'll believe me, she questions if we even have a soul."

"Still she should know." Kratos said.

(Back at Nike's homes)

"Wow I'm tired." Nike yawned getting home. Her face was just about to hit her pilliow when someone knocked on the door. Nope not going get it. The knocking came again louder. She got up and went to the door grudgingly.

"Hello Nike." Artemis said politely, ruly violet hair showing under the moonlight. Athena behind her not knowing what to say. Nike's heart hummed annoyingly.

"Hades, why can't you two sleep at night like normal people." She said.

" Why sleep the night away? To many interesting things happen while you slumber."

"Like what?" she said sarcastically.

"Like a cute little orphan owl." Artemis smiled cheerily stepping aside, in Athena's arms was a cute little snow owl with ginormous eyes.

"His mother was attacked by a eagle." Athena explained.

"Oh" she said not sure. Athena shuffled her feet and she move to let them inside.

"I need to go check Apollo hasn't gone and done something stupid." And swiftly made her exit. It was only her and Athena.

"May I come in." How could she say no to those soft eyes that made her into mush.

"Only because I want to see him in better light." She snapped and Athena's eyes only became sadder.

The bird took an instant liking to her for some reason. She tried not to notice Athena beaming at them. She cut some apples and gave it to Nike and they shared.

"Hows Odysseus?" she couldn't help but ask. Athena flinched not bothering to hide it.

"Things could be better."

"Are you still going to help him?"

"When I can." Nike took a deep breath, stopping herself from throwing a piece of apple at Athena.

"...Im sorry you had to see that." Athena said figeting.

"Me too." She sighed giving in. "Im sorry for hitting you and those things I said. Are you two together?"

"No. He just asked me and I felt bad for what happened in his past life. He misses his wife."

"Oh." she said relieved. She was still upset but Athenas puppy face and the baby owl made her to adorable. She leaned closer and laced their fingers together."Okay."

"Why did you try to kill Odysseus?" Athena asked chin on her fist. Nike blushed furiously and looked away, thinking fast.

"I-I thought he was forcing himself on you!"

"Odysseus? Don't you think I could have taken him if he did."

"Next time I won't worry about you and just let any man have his way."

"Ah no Nike I'm sorry, who's going to rescue me if you dont?"

"You're perfectly capable of doing so yourself." Even as she said that with Athena pouting on her lap the owl sleeping next to them she knew she would fight anyone for her. She also decided not to tell Athena about the whole soulmate thing content in their position.


	4. The first haunted house

"Sister take us to Amatsu's test of bravery place." Ares said looking up at me determined to go, Eris and Hebe behind him. Amatsu the god of evil from the Far East and I for fun had taken one of my temples and converted it to a place of fear. Getting a handful of terrifying monsters for volunteers the place had a haunting chilling appearance outside and nightmares in it daring any brave mortal to go in. Of course not before clearly stating we were not to be held responsible if they came out with a missing or dead. It seemed like a bad idea now that word had spread even to Olympus reaching the young ears of my siblings. Ares and Eris were daring scoundrels but I was still not sure of it especially about taking Hebe.

I told them to ask Father but they said the already did and he said to ask Hera and she said they could go if I took them. Their faces hopeful looked at me cutely and I caved in. Sighing we went down from Olympus to my redecorated temple. Night was approaching and screams could be heard from inside. There was a green smoke coming out like a dragon's breath out the open doors so you couldn't see anything. An ominous dark atmosphere shrouded the holy temple and mortals cowered in fear jogging to their homes. Ares and Eris were jumping in glee tugging at my skirts to go in their red eyes ablaze. They were little kids and I wondered if I should be worried about their happiness to gore, it was definitely not normal but then again they were gods. Hebe was more hesitant holding to my hand like a life line. I bent down to her height.

"Hebe we don't have to go in if you don't want to." The older kids whined softly not voicing it to loudly because we cared for Hebe she was the baby of the family and we always looked out for her best interests.

She looked at me trying to mask the fear in her doe eyes and raised her chin. "No I want to go in."

All of Hera's children were stubborn and I relented. We went in Ares leading and Hebe next to me. I and Amatsu wanted to make the beginning easy (apparently mortals had a lower level fear bar than us) but Hebe couldn't even withstand that. A half live dog with the skin of its face torn off so you could see the red meat and bones sprung at us from a hole growling menacingly its eye dangling out and while the others grinned pointing at it Hebe pasted herself to me hands wringing my tunic. I put my hand reassuringly on her shoulder and made us move along. We pushed navy blue messily cut stripped curtains out of the way to lead into a small tight squeezed passage. Walking we came to an abrupt halt, from above came a hiss from one of Amatsu's friends. Tsuchigrno had his blank thin pointy spider legs stuck to the wall glared at us with his demonic face. He had the fat body of a tiger and liked to dine on wary travelers from his home land. In his mouth from the waist up an elderly mortal was being chewed on; its bloody saliva and other liquids dripping down (Amatsu said a mortal family had delivered it to him as a sacrifice) occupied he let us through. Wailing screams and sobs had become louder now. There were other guts and dead bodies on the floor flies feasting on top. We walked into another room that resembled a museum mostly. Behind window exhibits was another eastern creature a Kekkai it was a deformed baby demon that was just a hideous misshaped body composed of lumpy flesh, beastly hair and dripping blood from its pores. When mothers gave birth to them they would run away and hide beneath the house then when they were grown they would go up and kill them (and people ask why I don't want kids).

There were many of them holding homemade dolls rocking on the floor staring at the ceiling. The lights were turning off and on now like lightning so when you thought you were safely out of their reach in a blink they'd be next to you silent blood splattering everywhere and then scream. By this time even Ares and Eris were holding on to me pushing me to take the lead and go faster. Hebe on the other hand wasn't even on the floor anymore I was carrying her, her arms and legs wrapped around me tightly and her head buried at the curve of my neck making me dark hair shield her from the places horror. I couldn't help but giggle silently at their antics. Then stopped when I remembered that their mother was the queen of the heavens and could skin me alive for the sleepless nights she's going to have trying to assure Hebe to sleep. Cringing I hurried us along past killers in white mask holding daggers to our faces, dragging skeletons, thin naked humans with pig heads, harpies trying to claw out our eyes (Hebe was whimpering now) sad ogres, one-eyed ravens and more. Selene the moon goddess was high in the sky by the time we came out and owls hooted happy to see me. I checked my pale frightened siblings making sure they were in one piece. Hebe refused to release me from her hold so I had to take them back home Hebe clinging to me like a baby monkey. Needless to say we got funny stares climbing up those long (ridiculously long) stairs.


	5. Chapter 5 the things friends do

(I've read some stories in which Prometheus and Athena are friends and I thought It was kind of cute so this was born on a dreary math period.)

Prometheus resolution to steal fire from Olympus became firm when he climbed down to visit his creation. His heart twisted painfully when he found a group of them hiding inside a cave from all the beasts lurking outside. They only went out to find berries, herbs, and nuts; rarely going to the river to drink and only bathing during spring and summer. They were all skin and bones, fatigue and fear, eating at them, unable to find relief that came after death. He clutched their thin hands and promised to be back.

There was a momentous party happening on Olympus hosted by the muses, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Dionysus. The party of the month, every magical creature had been invited. Stayrs were chasing wood nymphs, young gods wrestled and hooted one another, goddesses frolicked and the king of the gods was occupied taking a beautiful maiden nymph behind violet drapes. There were chalices of liquor covering every inch of the golden floor. Everyone was so distracted that he knew it would be simple to go to Hestia's hearth and take some of the fire.

A happy drunk laugh halted him in his path to the brazen hearth. Athena had just lost her drinking competition and congratulated Dionysus merrily. He wanted to ask her for help, an accomplice would be nice but wasn't sure. He remembered nostalgically of the past, when she was a young goddess and they spent their night in a clearing, examining the dark sky painted with stars, and discussed all types of things but never anything personal. Still a friendship had formed outside their respective scholarly circles. She was nonchalant about many things but believed that everyone was morally obligated to do the right thing, something Enki had hammered into her.

That's why when the first and only double mortals, humans that had two arms and legs and joined faces, grew too arrogant at their own prowess and challenged the gods she didn't want to obliterate them from the face of the earth. So Zeus devised another plan, divide them into two. Athena was conflicted about this, that would upset the natural balance of things but she also wanted to see what would arose to this.

The mortals ended up being miserable, continuously moaning and calling out for their other half. It became so annoying in fact that Zeus ordered Aphrodite and Ares to kill them all. Why Aphrodite? After years of searching the person would find their soul mate… with someone else and in blind rage kill them. Human kind ended up killing one another with Ares to take care of the remaining. Prometheus didn't think Athena ever forgave herself for letting it go that far and not doing more to help.

Prometheus grew lonely, the earth was to quiet and Olympus was filled with arrogant bastards, not to mention a king he didn't really agree with. That being said his only visits were from a guilty Athena and a careless brother, he only visited Hephaestus. One day out of boredom he took clay and began molding it, not really paying attention. Athena came later and pointed to what he made. It was a chimp.

Both laughing, together they combined ideas and made small different figures with Prometheus as the model. He did the outline and she did the details because he didn't really spend time studying his reflection. They made many more until sundown. He had grown attached to their workmanship and wished more than anything that they could speak.

He begged and pleaded for Athena to grant him his wish as testimony of their friendship. She eventually relented, wanting to make amends for the previous generation end. She breathed life into every single one of the; Zeus found out what she had done and punished her severely for it. The memory of the scars hurt him profoundly especially whenever he asked how it was healing, if it hurt, she would nonchalantly brush it off and tell him to pay attention to the game.

Apparently he had been staring to long because a loud voice called out to him and Athena stumbled. She wasn't wearing her armor instead an Indian sari. He put her arm around his shoulder and went to the hearth, a safe zone where no one would dare fight or force themselves upon someone.

"Prometheus I-I'm sorry for not visiting you lately." she slurred out, sitting on the couch. He smiled and brushed her bangs affectionately. She pushed his hand away annoyed at being touched.

"How drunk are you?" She scoffed.

"I'm not drunk!" She declared before peering at his face, hazy grey eyes attempting to focus and suddenly she pulled his beard forcing him down. She buried her face in his strong neck to his surprise and hugged him. To anybody else it would seem like an intimate embrace of lovers when in truth Athena was just giving them privacy.

"What have you done this time?" Prometheus hesitated on telling her.

"What I'm going to do. My friend I am going to do something rather dangerous but for the greater good and do not wish to involve you." He said quietly, hugging her back giving her discomfort. "But I do have a favor to ask." He felt her silently chuckle.

"OH?"

"A promise."

"Making me promise while I'm drunk, never less I trust you, I promise." She really was drunk.

"You must swear by the river Styx that if anything were to happen to me you will take care of the mortals." He felt her stiffen.

"You are their protector."

"Promise me." He held her tighter.

"I promise." And they separated holding to the others elbow, starring into each other's eyes.

"I feel like I'm supposed to kiss you good bye just in case, but I do not want to and I don't think you like drunk breath." She said frowning and he laughed. Looking around she reached into the fire (since it can't hurt her) and put it in his fireproof bag. Prometheus gave her a friendly kiss on the forehead.

"Oh my beloved friend Nike is behind you." She said smiling brighter than Apollo's chariot and he chuckled at the reaction Nike could cause in Athena. Nike headed their way and bowed to Prometheus who bowed back and she turned back to Athena scowling with her pretty face.

"Nike I just came back and was going to look for you but Dionysus got to me first and challenged me." Prometheus could feel imaginary hearts floating off of Athena. Nike starred at her.

"You went drinking again with Loki before you came back didn't you." She turned to Prometheus. "I'm sorry if she's been bothering you."

"Not at all dear Nike." Prometheus assured her.

"I better take her home before she gets into her violent stage." Bowing once more to Prometheus she lifted Athena into her arms and flew out. Athena turned and waved goodbye before they completely disappeared. Years later she would ask her brother to rescue her old friend.


End file.
